Untamable
by CherryKip
Summary: When Astrid is taken by a dragon as a child, she grows up amongst them. When her nest mates start to disappear she gets worried. While flying over Berk, her nest mate gets pulled in by the queen, leaving her stranded on the dragon killing island. A Night Fury is shot down, the young man is different, she could save her nest mates and the village.
1. Chapter 1

The raid alarm startled the young girl from a dream that was forgotten before she could feel sad about waking up from it. Her mother rushed into the room not minuets later quickly getting her dressed and her hair braided before ushering her outside. As soon as she set a foot outside she could already see houses bruning down, this didn't frighten her however. It only made her grip the hatchet, that she had quickly grabbed, tighter ready to take on any dragon that crossed her path.

But before the small warrior could even move toward the battle she was held back by her mother. "Now Astrid remember what I told you. You go with the other kids to Gothi's house, no straying you hear me young lady" the stern tone of her mother's voice made the girl look down pouting lightly. "I promise" was the soft reply the parent got. Before Hilde joined the fight she gave her daughter a tight hug. As she watched her mother's retreating back the young viking started her journey to Gothi's hut.

When she's sure her mother is out of sight the child went off in the oposite direction earning shouts from other kids that were going to Gothi's hut. Astrid ignored them all too eager to join the fight. She didn't notice all the adults fighting around her but they did spot her. "Astrid! Someone get the girl to Gothi's" someone yelled as she ran past too fast for people to catch. She noticed a dragon go to a barn behind some houses and followed it making the adults lose sight of her.

The dragon in question, a changewing, was sniffing around before it noticed the girl. Astrid's heart beat quickly with exitement lifting her hatchet to throw at it. The changewing dissapeared out of sight before she could. Astrid's eyes drated around trying to spot the hidden dragon, before she could spot it however it hit her hatchet out of her hand becoming visible once again. The young girl was startled and started to wail for her mother. This caught the wild dragon off guard and it slowly moved closer to her trying to comfort the human child. When she wouldn't stop crying it picked the girl up and took off taking her with it seeing as the child was alone in the first place.

The Hoffersons watched as their precious girl was taken away by the dragon. After the raid had finished there was a funeral for the taken child. Her peers watched the boat float away all shaken now that they had seen what could happen if they didn't go to Gothi's hut like they were supposed to. It wouldn't be until years later that they would discover how wrong they were to think that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The dragons are named after the main color in their hide. It's the easiest thing for me to do**

The changewing flew to the south for an hour and a half still trying to calm the crying child still held in her claws. The island that came into view was lush and green, in the middle of it was a large vulcano with dragons gathered around the edge. Once the changewing was spotted they moved flying close to her, together with the others the changewing flew into the cave opening low at the base of the vulcano. After a few minuets the centre came into view. It was rocky but there were various plants growing on the ground and the walls.

In the centre there was even a lake which seemed to be filled with water dragons of all shapes and sizes. Landing near a soft patch of grass the changewing set the crying viking down, the girl sitting down her hand still rubbing at her face as she cried for her parents, calling her nest mates so they could meet the distressed child. While she was till crying Astrid was slowly getting surrounded by the dragons living in the nest. While some asked the changewing why she brought a human into their nest others were concerned for the girl cooing at her trying to nuzzle her to calm her down. But as they tried to touch her her wails only seemed to pick up on volume so they tired and bring her food to see if she was hungry.

When that didn't stop the girl from crying they observed her carefully to see if she was crying because of an injury. When they didn't find any injuries on her the dragons were stumped. Until a terrible terror slowly crawled up to the girl purring lowly and softly at her almost sounding like a cat. It cause Astrid to look at the small dragon with wonder but also a bit of fear. It stayed an arm length away from her still purring hoping to slowly stop the girl from crying. Astrid noticed none of the other dragons had moved any closer, while they were still watching her none seemed to look at her with anger or hunger.

Still sniffling softly the young viking got up from sitting and took a careful step closer to the terror. The terror stayed in place but made encouraging noices at her, slowly but surely Astrid was a finger length away from the small dragon. She hestitated still scared he might snap at her any moment but he stayed perfectly still watching her with warm gentle eyes. She gingerly brushed her fingers over his snout making him purr softly his eyes fluttering. It gave her heart a warm tug so she did it again a bit firmer this time as if she was actually petting him.

Once Astird had settled down and the terror was on her lap the others came closer happy to see the young one had stopped crying. The changewing that had brought her to the nest explained that she found the young girl alone behind a house and was worried when no parent had followed soon after. Then it had started crying and she couldn't let the human hatchling stay there alone so she had taken her. Satisfied with the explanation most dragons went back to where they were before the changewing had come.

The changewing curled around artid her head laying lext her left knee. It startled the young girl at first but she recognized the dragon that took her and while she was still weary the warmth that came off of her was comforting enough to let her drift to sleep.

* * *

"Astrid young one come down from that wall!" growled an agitated Maroon at the ten year old who was scaling the walls with a nightmare's nails that had been clipped off. The changewing shook her head her body shifting colors as she got more and more worried and agitated with the child. "I'll be fine" was the answer she got as Astrid climbed higher and higher. While she could easily pick her up from the wall and fly her down it often caused the oposite of what she wanted. Astrid would just throw a fit and climb up just as quickly again.

It was a good thing Lime and Grass where flanking her. The two terrors had probably been the ones to suggest the climbing in the first place since they often forgot that Astrid simply didn't have some of the abilities they had, mainly the wing and flying, but it always ended well enough. Being half way up the 30 meter wall now Astrid looked down her eyes seeming to calculate something. Pink joined at her side interested in what their girl was up to now. "You think she's going to jump?" the gronckle asked looking at the changewing next to him. Maroon clicked her tongue "I don't know if she is, but if she is I hope she lands in the lake" sometimes she thought she was too lenient with the human child.

Maroon just finished the sentence as Astrid jumped down her arms spread as if they were wings. She seemed to be aiming for the lake below changing her angle just right as she hits the water. Maroon released the breath she had been holding flying down to the lake to scowld her human child. As Astrid broke water grinning at the terrors hovering above the water near her Maroon made a throat clearing noise. "Astrid dear, how many times have I told you that you can't fly" Astrid's grin fell slightly shifting her gaze to her dragon mother. "At least a hundered times. But I wasn't flying I just wanted to jump into the water from way high." she explained the pout coming through in her voice. Maroon shook her head "It's still very dangerous for you, you know that young lady" Astrid groaned throwing her head back. "Mom please, I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I might not have the same body as you do but I'm not fragile" the frustraion was growing in the ten year old. They've had this discussion so many times before it was becoming an annoyance to have it again. "I know dear but please try to understand that I don't know how fragile your body is or isn't because I'm not human. I just look out for you" Maroon scooped Astrid up from the water seting her on the shore so she could gently nuzzle her.

Astrid nuzzled her dragon mother back purring lowly. In moments like these it almost made her think of her old parents. While she had missed them while she was younger now the thought of her old parents didn't do much to her. They would have raised her to be a dragon killer for sure. That thought only made her sad and angry, her nest mates were not visious and didn't deserve to be killed by anyone. She had sworn a long time ago she would do anything she could to protect and care for them. She looked at the Alpha who barely had his head out of the water snoring making bubbles appear on the surface. He would protect them and possibly better than her but that didn't stop her from her want to protect as well.

* * *

It was happening so slowly it took her a while to notice. But more and more of her nest mates were disappearing from the nest. It got her worried wondering what caused them to stay away from the nest for so long. She finished the fur hood biting off the thread and put it on her shoulders. She had started to gather supplied to make decent clothes after her body first started changing at the age of twelve. It had taken her a while to figure out how to sow properly and even now it looked sloppy by human standards. But she hadn't stuck around the village long enough to learn properly.

She called for her mother gathering nadder drained nadder spikes as weapons just in case she needed to use them. Some that still held poisen were taken as well but those were only for emergencies. Maroon landed next to her and she climbed on shifting the bag full of spikes on her shoulder. "Let's go find out family." she muttered to her before they took off. It was early in the morning when they flew near Berk, they'd been flying for nearly a day in search of their nest mates and had just been up again for a few hours after resting on a island close by. A nightmare on the island had told them about the human village close by that would be raided by other dragons every now and then. It had told Astrid enough about where she could find her nest mates, so after they had rested and fed they were off again.

Just as they could clearly see the village a hard heavy noise drew her attention. While they were flying in from the south there were dragons coming from the northwest, and it had caught the attention of the humans. Some of the dragons were shot down from the sky while others lit houses in the village on fire. Right before her eyes she saw what the dragons and humans were doing to each other, but her concern was only for the dragons. They stayed by the woods Maroon had landed in a tree and used her camouflage to blend in.

She observed the damage dragons caused lightly but each time she saw a dragon killed her heart ached. She was ready to jump in and prefent more bloodshed amongst her bredren when she heard the pained scream of a Night Fury. She watched it go down in the woods. "Mom we have to go to it!" she shouted over the loud noise but Maroon stayed still. Astrid noticed that the dragons were leaving and her dragon mother shiften beneath her ready to go with them. She let out a frustrated growl jumping off watching with a heavy heart as her mother joined the flock of remaining dragons and flew away. Her heart was thuding steadily in her chest as she jumped down from the tree. She'd find and protect the Night Fury from these killers even if it would be the last thing she did.

Notes: Map of berk and position of the nest based on this: clubs/how-to-train-your-dragon/images/36757814/title/map-island-berk-photo


End file.
